The tardis and the gods
by Parvaye
Summary: the doctor gets pulled threw a rip in time and is sent to Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe. because of krono, so he has to help them fight the sons of titans, demi-titans.
1. The Time lord

"Well that was close!" the doctor said.

"Yeah, who knew that somebody could be hated like that?" Rory William the doctor's pessimistic companion panted.

"Let's avoid them next time!" Amy pond the doctor Scottish optimistic companion panted.

They had a run in with an old enemy of the doctor. The "sycorax", they blamed the doctor when their leader's ship was destroyed. (A.n the doctor had nothing to do with that).

"Now, to someplace less dangerous!" Rory said sarcastically

"Well, I can't make any promises," the doctor said sincerely

There was a sudden quake and the Tardis rocked forward at an amazing speed. Rory and Amy smashed into the ceiling. The doctor who was ready for anything was holding on by the rail.

"Doctor what's happening?" Amy yelled

"Uhh, if I said I didn't know would you panic!" the doctor said.

His companions nodded.

"Well, geranino!" the doctor yelled ignoring his screaming companions.

The Tardis rocked forward into the unknown. While everyone in the Tardis screamed for the life.

_**Percy Jackson dimension **_

Percy lunged at Thalia as she notched another arrow. She side stepped and fired. He ducked as the arrow sailed over him, and then swiped at her feet. There was a "boom" that knocked them off balance and shook camp.

"geez, how long does it take to destroy a deformed titan made of dust," thalia grumbled

"Well! It is kronos," Percy said as he was knocked back down by another "boom".

After Luke killed himself. Kronos was blasted into dust, literally. It started to collect back together over camp. The gods tried to blast it apart. Because if he re-formed he would be back in his titan form. But they were getting impatient. Artemis brought the hunters to stay in camp half blood. The sky turned dark and red lightning lashed out launching the gods to camp. That wasn't a good sign that it could attack. Thalia and Percy raced towards where the gods had landed. Thankfully they had changed into there human forms. They were all angry and annoyed. Then the dust parted making a black hole appear. But it didn't suck anything up; it made a weird choking sound. Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron came over Grover was eating his shirt again.

"Rachel had another prophecy!" Grover yelled

Chiron cleared his throat," the prophecy was a lord of time will appear, he shall fight or follow a half blood of time. He will bring down hope or destruction. The gods will shutter at his power. The dead shall fight to save Olympus from the sons of the titan and there army,"

There was sudden eruption and a blue box sped towards camp.

"Nothing to fear the barrier will hold!" Dionysus said

But the barrier failed and let the box fall directly over camp.


	2. The Docter being the Doctor

Everyone moved back as the barrier fell and crashed in the middle of camp. The crash had created a crater a few feet deep. The gods pulled out their respective weapons as they approached the crash site. Percy un-capped riptide slowly as he approached the crash site also. Thalia tried to pull him back but he was already crossing the distance.

As the gods and Percy were at the edge of the crater they saw the strangest sight. A blue was sitting in the middle of the crater. Hephaestus recognized the box as a police telephone booth from Brittan. But the booths were all scrapped a long time ago.

"Ha, all that trouble and the power of Krono's bring us a box," Zeus laughs (a/n: Krono's not conscious yet so it was his power that pulled box)

Zeus was about to say more before the door of the police booth was opened. And, a man wearing a bow tie came out. The man looked around a bit when he noticed the people he had a look of surprise on his face as if he hadn't noticed people with weapons and armor on.

"Oh, Hello I didn't notice you sorry about that. Do you know where we are at?" the man said

Two other people stepped out the telephone booth. One was a red head girl that was average height and wearing a red shirt. The other was a tall lanky black haired man with bags under his eyes as if he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Doctor, where are we at?" the girl said in an Irish accent.

"Please, tell me were not somewhere that well be attacked by Angry aliens," The tall lanky man pleaded

The doctor turned around and looks at the tall lanky man.

"Hush, Rory that was a misunderstanding. Now, stop complaining. Rory and Amy say Hi to the nice people behind us," The Doctor said

"Tell that to my favorite jacket," Rory grumbled

Amy noticed the people behind the Doctor but her eyes moved to the weapons. Rory was still sulking over his favorite jacket that the sycorax ripped apart. He didn't even notice the strange looks they were getting.

Zeus not one to be ignored was getting angry at being ignored for so long. He pulled out the master bolt and caused a thunder bolt to hit him. That got the attention of Amy but the doctor was arguing with Rory about being so pessimistic and to be happier.

"Oi, Boy's atop arguing the man holding the scary lightning bolt looks like he's getting angry," Amy commanded

Rory looked up scared thoughts running through his head of being blasted to pieces. The Doctor being the Doctor was acting completely normal to a man holding a lightning bolt.

"I demanded to know who you are." Zeus bellowed

Amy and Rory plugged their ears in the middle of the sentence. The Doctor just stood there looking at Zeus. He moved his head looking at the crowd.

"He's rather loud isn't he?" The Doctor asked

That got a few snickers from some the gods. The rest were laughing on the inside but trying not to show it. Zeus heard the snickers and saw some of the gods laughing in their heads but trying not to show it.

"You have angered me. I'm the god of the sky, King of the gods, Zeus. Now, answer me," Zeus shouted glowing with power. The lightning bolt went hay wire crackling with power.

"I'm the Doctor, the last of the time lord. A child of time, and the driver of the tardis," The doctor shouted back in the same manner.

This time Amy and Rory snickered at the thought of the doctor driving the tardis. The Doctor turned around and hushed them.

"Now, what's going wrong now?" The Doctor asked


End file.
